


...and many happy returns

by brittlestars



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Banter, Gen, Karen Page ships Matt/Foggy and so do I, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittlestars/pseuds/brittlestars
Summary: Over lunch, Matt and Foggy disagree about taking on a potential client, and Karen is smug about setting up her two bosses for a date with each other.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	...and many happy returns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pogopop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pogopop/gifts).



Matt is sulking into his chow mein. Karen knows this. 

Most people wouldn't notice; Matt's pretty intimidating when he's not drunk, trying hard to be devilishly charming, or being falsely innocent to make Foggy laugh (or all three together). But Karen is a shrewd observer, has worked closely with Matt under all kinds of stress, is now privy to his secrets, and has thus learned to read his veiled inner storms. Also, it helps when Foggy, who can intuit Matt's every subtle mood from blocks away, says: "Stop sulking, Matt; you'll wrinkle that beautiful face and we can't afford to pay Karen enough to be our front man." 

Matt's brow creases. 

"Yea, like that," Foggy says. "Don't do that." 

"What did those noodles ever do to you?" Karen asks, smiling fondly. 

Matt jabs his chopsticks into the takeout carton and mutters something under his breath. His brow furrows more deeply.

Foggy chews, swallows. "Matt's upset that our client is innocent," he reports. 

"I'm not upset," Matt says, scowling. "And they're not our client." 

Foggy winks at Karen, letting her know that this particular sulk isn't worlds-ending. 

Matt must hear the wink, or smell it, or something, because he reaches over and grabs the low mein carton out of Foggy's hand and beings rooting around with his chopsticks, on the hunt for straw mushrooms. Finding one, he puts it into his mouth with the chopsticks and then tucks it into the pocket of his cheek to shake his head at Foggy and say, again, more firmly, "Not our client. And not innocent."

"They committed no crime," Foggy says. 

"Technically." Matt swallows. 

"They broke no law."

" _Technically._ "

"They're innocent, Matt: Your favorite kind of client. And," Foggy continues, reaching for his low mein carton back, "they can pay: our checkbook's favor kind of client."

"Amen," Karen says. 

Matt glowers, but lets Foggy reclaim his food. He returns to his chow mein, poking idly. Out of pity, Foggy drops a mushroom in Matt's box. Matt says nothing but sets down his chopsticks on the table and crosses his hands in his lap, so Foggy delivers another two mushrooms. 

"So," Karen tries after a moment, "it's a civil suit?"

Matt shakes his head, finally taking up his chopsticks again: no. 

"No plaintiff or other party," Foggy explains. 

"–-so far," Matt interrupts. 

Foggy shrugs, amicable. "This person is hiring us as consultants." 

Matt's grip on the chopsticks makes them appear decidedly like deadly weapons. "Hanging poster-sized, extremely distasteful photos in their windows doesn't make this person an artist. Their images are all of torture and violence. It's _wrong_. We can't help them get away with that."

Karen wrinkles her nose in disgust, no longer hungry. 

"There is nothing to get away with," Foggy insists. Matt snatches back the low mein. 

Foggy pokes Matt's forearm with his chopsticks. "You can have all the mushrooms you want but at least leave some of the bamboo shoots for me." 

Matt rolls his shoulders. "Yes, _dear_ ," he says with fond exasperation. Foggy gives him a few seconds before swiping the box back yet again. 

"I agree with you both that this person's aesthetic tastes are foul. But it's not illegal to have poor taste and freedom of expression is a fundamental right. All of the photograph models are adults who signed waivers. None of the images contain legally relevant kinds of nudity. No law was broken."

"Innocence is about more than the law," Matt says.

Karen's eyebrows shoot up. 

Foggy nods at her surprise. "I know, I know. Three years of law school, a year interning at L&Z, and four years practicing in NYC and none of it has managed to drain the righteousness out of him. Not to mention the vigilante unmentionables. It's..."

"Mental?" Karen asks. 

"I was going to say 'inspiring,' but... actually, yea, you're better with words than me. Matty, I love you, but you're mental." 

Matt whines, eating the last of the mushrooms Foggy had gifted him. "You're good with words," he insists. 

"Thank you; I agree that I am quite good with words. Just not as good as Ms. Page. And, should it ever come to court, which we won't allow it to, I'm sure I can bend my prowess to the swift demonstration of our client's innocence. However, you're still mental." 

Matt grumbles something along the lines of "You put up with me," to which Foggy beams a huge smile in his direction before turning to Karen. "Speaking of... Karen, have you seen a slip of extra-fancy paper around?"

"This isn't that kind of office, Foggy. Only cut-rate paper here." 

"Yea, and, like, miles and miles of CVS receipts." 

Foggy grins but doesn't rise to Matt and Karen's bait. "We need to respond to our invitations to the Columbia five-year class reunion."

"Oh, that," Matt says, taking a sip of water, setting the glass down, and sniffing. "I'm not going."

"Yes, you are."

"Nope. Already sent in my RSVP with declining regrets."

"That's fine, you can go as my plus one."

Karen lifts a hand to her lips, not really stifling the faint giggle or hiding her smug smile. 

"It's on a Friday night, Fogs. I– Daredevil has work to do." 

"C'mon, Matt." Foggy needles, delivering another mushroom as a bribe. "We can show off how we made full partner before everyone else."

"At our own firm."

"Still partners!"

"Guys," Karen says, "I already sent in Foggy's RSVP." 

"Oh," Foggy says, sad for a second, then brightening, "You can still crash, Matty. They won't take count too carefully and nobody could forget you. I'll smuggle you in if I have to."

Karen laughs outright. "No, Foggy, I responded with your invitation and I put Matt as your plus one." 

Foggy beams. "Perfect! Can't weasel out of this one, Murdock." 

The tips of Matt's ears are red.

When Foggy finally looks down into the remains of his low mein, the carton is entirely devoid of mushrooms. 

It is, however, overflowing with bamboo shoots.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated birthday, pogo!


End file.
